1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-affixed window glass for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent or opaque window glass for vehicles is known, which is for coloration, light blockage, decoration and the like. This includes, for example, laminated glass in which its interlayer is colored, and reinforced glass which is coated with a film formed thereon by vapor deposition.
However, the known window glass for vehicles is problematic in that, after it has been once fitted into car windows, users could not change the characteristics of the thus-fitted window panes, including the color, light-blocking ability and decorativeness thereof, unless they exchange the once-fitted window panes for new ones.
Apart from the known window glass of that type, also known are car window panes of a different type to which is affixed a transparent or opaque film for coloration, light blockage, decoration and the like. However, these are also problematic in that, when the film is affixed onto the inner surfaces of car window panes, air bubbles often remain between the glass and the film or the film is often waved, and the operation of affixing the film onto car window panes requires good skill.
In addition, when the films are desired to be peeled from the film-affixed car window panes for the purpose of changing their color, light-blocking ability and decorativeness, it is difficult to peel the films from the window panes. Further, the once-peeled films could not be re-used as being deformed or broken.
For these reasons, it is not easy to change the color, the light-blocking ability and the decorativeness of the film-affixed car window panes.